


Pocket Sized Dramas

by rhps_brad_fan



Category: Charmed (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan
Summary: Itty bitty prompt fills from Reddit's September fanfiction prompt list.





	Pocket Sized Dramas

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set in the Charmed fandom during the episode Black As Cole.
> 
> September 1: Platonic, romantic, or purely professional, these two characters make an odd couple. How they each respond to an unexpected problem only highlights their differences. (400 words)

"How does this thing... _work_?" Cole asked, holding the plastic baby out at arm's length. Despite his earlier protests, he'd somehow ended up with the wailing gizmo while Leo was trying to come up with some sort of carrier for the plastic nightmare. 

"I think you just have to rock it and soothe it to get it to stop. Have you checked it's diaper?" Leo asked him and Cole made a face.

"I'm pretty sure all we're going to find in that diaper is a trademark stamp saying 'Made In Taiwan'," He said with a scoff as he looked the fake baby over. "Where's the battery pack?" Cole began to undo the blanket around the fake baby in order to look for the battery terminal.

"We can't take out its batteries, Cole. They'd know," Leo was quick to insist. 

"What do you think? That it's going to tell on us?" Cole asked dryly and Leo shot him a look.

"There's some sort of chip in it, I think. It'll log the power outage. Besides, that's cheating." Leo was taking this whole exercise very seriously. He wanted children with Piper. If taking care of a fake baby would help her see they could handle it, he was up to the task.

Cole sighed. "Well, we need to do _something_ to shut it up. I think it's getting louder."

"I already told you to rock it or check its diaper."

"You check its diaper." 

"I'm trying to make the carrier."

"I'll make the carrier."

"You said you didn't want to make the carrier!" 

"I'll make the damn carrier if you get this thing to shut up!" Cole thrust the plastic baby towards the whitelighter, clearly frustrated with the cacophonous monstrosity.

Leo gently took the baby and rocked it in his arms.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Haven't you thought about having kids with Phoebe someday?"

"Not plastic ones."

"Just quarter demon-witch hybrids?" 

"That thing is far more demonic and evil than I am or ever will be," Cole insisted.

Leo just smiled and shook his head. The baby had finally quieted. "See? You've just got to be gentle with it."

"You're sure we can't look for a mute button?"

Leo sighed. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
